Aichi's Final Turn
by JuuRokuChan016
Summary: A former bully of Aichi's shows up as a transfer student after all these years! Has he changed, or is he still the same? Bully is an OC. No parings (yet; I may add them depending on how much you guys want 'em XD). Slight violence. In-progress if you guys like it.
1. Chapter 1

"OK, class, quiet down. As you've probably already heard, we will be getting a transfer student today." Aichi Sendou's homeroom teacher announced.

_I wonder what kind of person they'll be?_ Aichi wondered. He looked to Naoki Ishida, Kourin Tatsunagi, and Komoi Shingo, each one just as clueless as he was.

"Come on in."

The student confidently strode into the classroom. "Yo! I'm Daisuke Itou. Nice ta meet cha!" He then bowed his head slightly. He turned to the teacher. "Where'm I sittin'?"

"Ah, behind Sendou, right there," he pointed, "in the back." The teacher said with disapproval written all over his face.

"Gotcha!" Daisuke replied, not taking the hint.

"And Itou-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Please make an effort to be a bit more... polite."

"Ah, yes... sir."

All this time Aichi had been frozen.

_Daisuke... Itou? _

-Flashback-

A young Aichi was running home from school, scared _he_ would catch up with him. As he passed the street before his own, he slowed to a walk, breathing heavily.

_I... think... I'm safe... _

Just as he thought that, he heard a voice. But it wasn't behind him, like he expected. It was in front. He looked up, and saw the worst thing he thought he could see in his life: Daisuke Itou running for him with a bat.

Aichi was so scared he couldn't run. He fell to his knees, crying.

"Don't hurt me!" Aichi sobbed. He heard the footsteps getting closer, and closer, and closer. Finally they stopped.

"Don't you EVER tell ME what to do, you weakling!" And the bat hit Aichi in the side. Hard. His survival instinct kicked in, causing him to stand, even though it hurt, and run the opposite way from home. From safety.

"I hope you learned your lesson!" Daisuke called after the terrified boy. Then he turned and walked the other way.

It was after this incident that two things happened: Toshiki Kai gave Aichi the Blaster Blade card, and Daisuke Itou moved away.

Aichi had thought he was free. He was wrong.

-End Flashback-

Aichi hadn't been able to focus all class. Finally, the lunch bell rang, and just as it did, Daisuke jumped up saying,

"Ah, man! Was that boring or what?" He bent down so his face was right by Aichi's ear, "Oh well, time to eat lunch, huh, Aichi?"

Aichi flinched away. "Ah, yes, I guess it is..." He answered nervously, head bent down.

Daisuke walked away, only to be crowded with other students wondering about him.

Kourin was the first to ask: "Do you know him?" The others who had just walked over, Naoki and Shingo, waited for Aichi's answer.

"Uh, kind of..." He forced a smile. "Anyway, what do you guys have for lunch?"

Aichi hoped Daisuke changed. He hoped.

* * *

**This is kinda like a trial-run... if that makes sense... XD If people like this and want to see more, I'll write more, but I already have one fic that I'm trying to finish... so if you liked this, PLEASE review so I know people might want to see more. **

**Sorry to the people who were expecting another chapter of Wataru Takagi's Realization, I promise I'm working on it... just this idea popped into my head first! Lol Anyway, thank you always for reading and criticizing and reviewing and all that good stuff. **

**See ya later, **

**JuuRokuChan**


	2. Chapter 2

Clubs weren't meeting at Miyaji Academy that day because of a faculty meeting, so Aichi headed straight to Card Capital He went alone, because Kourin had a photo shoot, Misaki was sick, Naoki's grandparents flew in, and it was Shingo's turn to clean the classroom. Aichi didn't' mind though; he was in need of some time to think anyway.

_I'm sure he's changed, _Aichi thought. _It's been five years. He can't still be mad at me._

When he made it to the corner, Aichi heard _him _calling,

"Sendou! Yo! Sendou!"

Aichi turned to see Daisuke running towards him, only this time, without the bat.

"Sendou! I need to talk to you!"

_Maybe he's apologizing? _Aichi wondered. "Yes, Itou-kun?"

Daisuke was now face-to-face with Aichi.

"Look, I know I wasn't all that nice to you in the past, but I need your help with something."

"M-Me?"

"Yeah, it's about that "Cardflight" or something."

"Vanguard?"

"Yeah. That's it. Some guy wants me to play me, but I'm not that good. Could ya help a guy out?" He smiled.

"Uh, sure, ok. I was on my way to Card Capital, anyway—"

"Ah… I'm not really good with a lot of people watching. Could we just go somewhere like… there?" He pointed to an alleyway across the street.

Aichi wasn't so sure, but he said, "Ok… I guess…"

So Aichi followed Daisuke into the alley. It was really dark.

"I don't know if I can see my cards…"

Daisuke started laughing. Through the hysterics, he said: "Oh, man. I can't believe you bought that! You are so stupid!" He continued laughing.

Aichi knew this situation. All the memories of elementary school and middle school came flooding back. He started to back away, but Daisuke smacked his had on the wall, blocking Aichi's path. He stopped laughing and said menacingly,

"Now, how about you had over a little money, eh?"

Aichi needed to get away. He tried the first excuse he thought of:

"I-I don't have any m-money…"

Daisuke now grabbed Aichi's collar, pulling him up. "You little liar! You really want to offend me?"

Aichi was desperate. "N-No! I really don't have any money!"

"Looks like I'll have to do a little convincing…" He punched Aichi's stomach. Aichi doubled over in pain. Then Daisuke's hand connected with Aichi's jaw.

Aichi fell.


	3. Chapter 3

Aichi awoke to find the sun setting. He didn't see Daisuke anywhere, and when he looked in his bag, all his money was gone.

He began the walk home. He got strange looks from the others heading home, so Aichi supposed he looked as bad as he felt.

_I couldn't do anything..._ He thought, depressed.

When he arrived home, he said a quiet "I'm home" and headed upstairs to his room.

No more than a minute later he heard his mother outside the door.

"Sweetie, are you ok? You came home late, and you didn't eat dinner."

"I'm ok, Mom. And I'm not hungry." Aichi responded as normally as possible.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

All Aichi wanted to do was rest, but after he heard his mother go back downstairs, Emi, who had come out of her room, quietly said from the hall:

"You didn't go to Card Capital today." She paused, waiting for Aichi to say something. When he kept quiet, she asked,

"Where were you? Are you ok?"

"I'm ok, Emi." He replied, forcing a smile even though she couldn't see it.

"You still didn't say where you were."

Aichi didn't speak.

"I'm coming in...!" Emi turned the knob.

Aichi turned on his side so she couldn't see his face; he knew it was bruised.

"Aichi!" Emi ran to his side. "Aichi?"

He pretended to be asleep, and hopefully she wouldn't look at his face too closely.

"Aichi, you can't fall asleep that fast." She looked over and saw Aichi's face turning black and blue. "Aichi! You're hurt!"

Aichi sat up. "Uh, t-this is, um, I fell!" For the third time that day, he forced a smile to deceive the people he loved the most. "I'm fine!" He stood to prove his point, but it backfired. He collapsed to the floor, faintly hearing Emi calling his name and his mother's footsteps running up the stairs.

* * *

The next day before homeroom, Kourin, Naoki, and Shingo all noticed Aichi was absent.

"Maybe he got sick?" Kourin suggested.

"But he didn't _look_ sick, just kinda out-of-it." Naoki pointed out.

"For once, I think you're right, Ishida-kun, and I believe it is because of that transfer student." Shingo confidently stated.

"What do you mean 'for once!?' I'm—"

Kourin cut him off. "Stop it, you guys. This isn't the time." She turned to Shingo. "So you think this has to do with Itou-kun? Why?"

"Well, think about—" BRRIING!

"We'll talk later." Kourin said quickly. They all nodded in agreement.

* * *

School ended quickly and the three headed to the club room discussing Daisuke Itou. They found a healthy Misaki, who asked,

"Where's Aichi?"

"He's absent." replied Naoki.

"Absent? That's unusual for him." Misaki said. "Did something happen?"

"I have reason to think something _did_ happen." Shingo adjusted his glasses.

"What do you mean?" Misaki asked, concerned.

"We don't have any proof of anything, Shingo!" Kourin cut in.

"But did you see? He told something to Aichi before lunch yesterday." Naoki retorted.

"Still, we don't have enough information—"

"What are you talking about?" Misaki was confused.

"We have new a transfer student in our class that appears to know Aichi." Shingo answered.

"How is he connected?"

Kourin spoke for all of them. "We don't know, but we have a strange feeling about this guy."

"Yeah! The guy's kinda creepy, too!" Naoki loudly exclaimed.

"Oh, as if you don't look creepy yourself!" Shingo said back.

"What'd you say!?"

"Stop it, you two! Geez, all the time! Can't you guys get along for one day!?" Kourin exploded.

Scared from the ominous aura surrounding Kourin, the boys cowered and answered hastily:

"Sorry, ma'am. It won't happen again."

She gave a look of approval. Misaki then wondered aloud,

"Maybe we should visit Aichi and see if he's ok..."

They all agreed and went to see Aichi after half-hearted club activities. When they rang the doorbell, Aichi's mother answered.

"Are you Aichi's friends from school?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Aichi isn't feeling well..." She told them. She started mumbling to herself. "The doctor said it was minor, but to see friends now...?"

_Minor?_ All of them thought.

"Is Aichi ok?" Kourin asked what they all wanted to ask.

"Well, come in, would you like some tea?"

They all politely refused, and then she told them what happened yesterday evening.

They all looked at each other, speechless.

_Aichi has a concussion? _


End file.
